kardfandomcom-20200214-history
I Won't Stop
"I Won't Stop" (Korean: 난 멈추지 않는다, nan meomchuji anneunda) is the fifth track from the debut mini album Hola Hola, following song Hola Hola and before Living Good. Lyrics Hangul= SO/JI 나나나나나 나나나나나 SO/JI 나나나나나 나나나나나 이제 모든 걸 다시 시작해 내겐 아직도 시간이 있어 때론 상처가 좌절로 남아 돌이킬 수 없는 후회도 하고 거짓에 가려진 얘기들 헝클어진 그 누구를 탓할 순 없어 이제 모든 걸 다시 시작해 내겐 아직도 시간이 있어 SO/JI 이제 모든 걸 다시 시작해 SO/JI 내겐 아직도 시간이 있어 SO/JI 나는 여기서 멈출 순 없어 이제는 매슥거려 소화가 안 되는 가식적인 가십거리 동경에 대한 내 흐려진 가시거리 이곳에 마취돼 무뎌 도취돼가던 내 모습이 겁이 나 버려서 말보단 행동으로 운을 떼 신기원을 향해서 이 정적을 깨 새로이 태어남의 두려움을 덜을 때 그때 비로소 가시적인 변활 가능케 해 Can’t nobody tell me nothing 내 앞길을 부정한 입들 난 허송세월 보낸 적 없기에 미래는 여전히 아름다운 picture I don’t give damn bout what you gotta say 다시 당당하게 출발선에 폼 잡고 get ready set go 부딪혀봐도 모든 장애를 이겨내 거짓에 가려진 얘기들 헝클어진 그 누구를 탓할 순 없어 이제 모든 걸 다시 시작해 이렇게 여기서 끝낼 순 없어 내겐 아직도 시간이 있어 지금 이렇게 지금 이제 모든 걸 다시 시작해 내겐 아직도 시간이 있어 SO/JI 이제 모든 걸 다시 시작해 SO/JI 내겐 아직도 시간이 있어 SO/JI 나는 여기서 멈출 순 없어 나는 여기서 멈출 순 없어 나는 여기서 멈출 순 없어 나는 여기서 멈출 순 없어 |-|Romanization= SO/JI nanananana nanananana SO/JI nanananana nanananana ije modeun geol dashi shijakhae naegen ajikdo shigani isseo ttaeron sangcheoga jwajeollo nama dorigil su eomneun huhoedo hago geojise garyeojin yaegideul heongkeureojin geu nugureul tashal sun eopseo ije modeun geol dashi shijakhae naegen ajikdo shigani isseo SO/JI ije modeun geol dashi shijakhae SO/JI naegen ajikdo shigani isseo SO/JI naneun yeogiseo meomchul sun eopseo ijeneun maeseukgeoryeo sohwaga an doeneun gashikjeogin gashibgeori donggyeonge daehan nae heuryeojin gashigeori igose machwidwae mudyeo dochwidwaegadeon nae moseubi geopi na beoryeoseo malbodan haengdongeuro uneul tte shingiweoneul hyanghaeseo i jeongjeogeul kkae saeroi taeeoname duryeoumeul deoreul ttae geuttae biroso gashijeogin byeonhwal ganeungke hae Can’t nobody tell me nothing nae apgireul bujeonghan ipdeul nan heosongseweol bonaen jeok eopsgie miraeneun yeojeoni areumdaun picture I don’t give damn bout what you gotta say dashi dangdanghage chulbalseone pom jabgo get ready set go budichyeobwado modeun jangaereul igyeonae geojise garyeojin yaegideul heongkeureojin geu nugureul tashal sun eopseo ije modeun geol dashi shijakhae ireoke yeogiseo kkeunnael sun eopseo naegen ajikdo shigani isseo jigeum ireoke jigeum ije modeun geol dashi shijakhae naegen ajikdo shigani isseo SO/JI ije modeun geol dashi shijakhae SO/JI naegen ajikdo shigani isseo SO/JI naneun yeogiseo meomchul sun eopseo naneun yeogiseo meomchul sun eopseo naneun yeogiseo meomchul sun eopseo naneun yeogiseo meomchul sun eopseo |-|English= Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Now start all over again I still have time Sometimes the wound remains frustrated I can regret the irreparable False stories I can not blame anyone who has been involved Now start all over again I still have time Now start all over again I still have time I can not stop here Now it's messy A hypothetical gossip that can not be digested My Blurred Visibility for Tokyo I was anesthetized I was terrified of my appearance Luck in action rather than words Break this silence toward the epoch Less fear of new birth At that time Make it possible Can't nobody tell me nothing I have unclean mouths on my way I have not spent many years The future is still beautiful picture I don't give damn about What you gotta say On the start line again Get ready to go Even if you bump into it, overcome all obstacles False stories I can't blame anyone who has been involved Now start all over again I can't end it like this I still have time Now so now Now start all over again I still have time Now start all over again I still have time I can't stop here I can't stop here I can't stop here I can't stop here Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:KARD (카드) - I Won't Stop (난 멈추지 않는다) (Audio) Hola Hola - 1st Mini Album Trivia *This song is the fifth track in the debut mini-album Hola Hola. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2017 Category:Hola Hola